The Return Good or EVil?
by BoOkS2MuSiC
Summary: Claire is pregnant with Shanes baby, but what happens when someone shows up neither of them thought they'd see again wanting to be part of the babies life? Claire is sutainly not happy. What will Shane do? Read to find out! Reveiws are much loved, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Claire and Shane are finally happy. Claire had been waiting for Shane to marry her and that had come true around a year ago, and Shane. Well Shane wanted a family to make up for the one he'd lost. Claire was the most important person in his life and Claire new that, but she also that as long as it was just the two of them, they would never be a, shall we say complete family. It was Shane that mentioned that he thought they were ready for this massive step in life. Can you believe it? Shane of all people talking about having a family! Claire was shocked and somewhat sceptical at first. I mean it wasn't that she didn't want a family. Just that she was scared. Not like most women who are scared of getting fat, and stretch marks etc. Claire was scared of much bigger things... Vampires.

**Claire POV**

"How the hell am I supposed to look after this child in MORGANVILLE?" I screamed right in Shanes face. I knew we'd been through this a million and one times but looking down at my 7 month pregnant stomach, I just could help but fear the worst. "Claire we've been through this, I promise you he or she will be very safe" assured Shane wrapping his arms around me. "All this worrying, it's not good for you." Thinking about it I knew he was right. Living here in the Glass House was about the best protection my baby could have, and even Amelie had promised no harm would come to the baby as far as she was concerned. So what _was _I worried about? I really didn't know but something was definitely eating away at me. However right then all I could think about was sleep. So off I drifted into a blanket of dreams with my baby safe with me.

**Shanes POV** (Sorry about the short paragraphs and the switching!)

"Did you calm her down" Michael asked as I wondered into the kitchen.

"What? Oh ye, she's just tired" I replied even though I knew I was lying. Something had really been getting to Claire reasantly, but to my annoyance I could for the life in me figure out what it was. "She's got a point you know Shane. I don't blame her for worrying"

"No me neither" I added before sitting down across from him. Michael was almost as happy as Eve when he found out about the baby. But ever since then he's been going into over-protective mode and he's constantly worry, along with me. "Shane" Michael said snapping me out of my day dream. "Someone called the house yesterday when we were out. They left a message but no name. Have a listen" He said while pressing buttons on the answer machine. As the voice crackled though the speakers something inside we shook with fear. The message was meaningless and not at all exciting, but the voice... No it couldn't be... Could it?

**Anyway guys hope you like it, please let me know whether you think it's worth continuing. Also I'm sorry about all the switching and short paragraphs but I wanted to know what was going on! Reviews will be much appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to update; I've had some important exams this week! Also thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! They were all so sweet! **

**Oh and I forgot to say this before but sadly I do not own these characters sadly, the amazing Rachel Caine does.**

**Anyways on with the story... Hope you enjoy it!**

"Your momma's so fat when she fell over she rocked herself to sleep tying to get up!" Managed Shane in between laughter

"Your momma's so fat when she walked past the TV I missed _three _episodes!" Replied Eve as she squared up to Shane.

"Your momma's so fat she had to get baptised at SeaWorld!"

"Ye? Well my mom wasn't even baptised, so in your fat face!" Eve replied, spitting in his face as she said it.

"Guys, not every momma is fat!" Michael added trying to stop the bickering so he could concentrate on his pride and joy. He had another gig at 'Common Ground' that night and _had not_ stopped practising.

"Well Claire's a momma and she's definitely fat!" Giggled Eve like an over excited school child.

"Oh thanks," scowled Claire. She had crept into the kitchen some time during the bickering and was now giving Eve a VERY angry look.

As Claire plonked herself down at the kitchen table Eve tried everything to undo what she had just said. She tried the 'Claire you know you'll always be my beautiful little sister' and 'Claire you have a lovely figure considering how far gone you are' till eventually her looked softened and she gave Eve and awkward hug around her bump. Despite her now returning to her normal happy state she still looked like she had something important she wanted to say.

"You alright Claire?" Questioned Shane as he sat down across from her.

"Well..."

"Go on..."

"I was wondering if I could go see Myrnin"

That got everyone's attention.

"WHAT! ARE YOU APSOLUTLY OUT OF YOU MIND?" Shane practically screamed

"Shane. I am so sick of being stuck in this house! I have nothing to do!" she replied with such a sad look she could probably melt even Oliver's heart.

Shane sighed, "You know that's not a good idea babe, come on, come with me a sec, we need to talk."

As Shane led Claire out of the room Michael gave him a knowing look as if he knew what was going on.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop," moaned Eve before exiting into the boiling Texas air to attended her oh so fruitful employment serving coffee as the TPU.

**Shanes Pov**

I was shaking. I was actually shaking. What if she didn't know? I might be about to put even more pressure on her. That would not be good at all. Ok hear goes.

"Shane what's going on?" She whispered. She looked so... Fed up. I wanted to help her so bad. I might go to Myrnin later and pick up some books or something I thought to myself. Ye that will make her happier for a little while.

"Claire there's something kinda important I need to ask you. You see the thing is, someone called a few days ago and left a message and I just wondered if you listened to it?"

"Oh, umm Shane I don't really remember, I'm really tired right now, and I think I'm going to go to bed"

Ok, either she's avoiding the question or she really is just tired. Because she promised she would never lie to me when we got married I decided to nip it in the bud and help her to bed. There's no rush right?

"We can talk later," I said as I layed next to her, bushing some strands of hair from her face.

"Ye, later" She agreed before closing her deep brown eyes.

**Michaels Pov**

Finally, some peace and quiet! Claire and Shane has now settled in the living room watching some scary movie on TV, and Eve was upstairs supposedly tidying her room, however I could faintly hear her jumping round to her favourite Marilyn Manson song. The only real noise was the occasional screams from Claire, followed by Shane's laughter. I couldn't help but smile. We were all so excited about the arrival of the baby, although I think Claire will be the most relieved when that day finally arrived. She was getting fed up now. None of us let her out of our sight, and she wasn't really allowed to do much around the house without someone saying something, and she was always tired. While all these thoughts were running through my head I automatically starting playing a tune. Happy, rhymic, and somewhat intising. That was till a knock on the door brought me out of my little personal bubble.

**Ok I am really sorry, I know I'm dragging it out a bit but I want to really think about the next bit as I want It to be really good! Any suggestions will be much loved along with reviews! You know how I love reviews **** Anyway I break up from school on Tuesday so I will hopefully post more on Wednesday **

I


	3. Chapter 3

Shanes POV

"Shane please turn this off" Claire pleaded with me as Jack Nicolson repeated his signiture line once more.

"Here Jonny!" He cheered in a terrifyhingly happy tune. Just then there was a knock on the door forcing Claire to scream and elbow me as she practically jumped out of her skin. After realising the knock was not part of the film she let out a shaky laugh before tensing again. Realising that I was going to have to answer the door I gave Claire a quick reasurring hug before heading into the hall. Peering through the peep hole I turned to find Micheal behind me.

It was my Dad. I opened the door just enough to see his face.

"Hello Son" He churped. Thats all it took. I knew what he wanted. I had not told him about Claire and I expecting a baby which meant he had probably heard from someone else. "I think we need to have a talk Shane"

"What? About the birds and the bee's. I think it's a bit late for that don't you?" I laughed to myself although according to my Dad who was still stood like stone infront of me, it wasn't that funny. "Okay, okay, but not here, i'll get my coat." I turned around to find Micheal still stood behind me. He gave me an understanding nod, knowing that if I didn't sort this problem it would only get worse.

"I'll keep an eye on Claire," he reassured me. "She knows what going on," he added answering my next question before I had to ask it. And with that i left, into the brisk evening sky wtih my vampire Dad and an arkward conversation to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Shanes Pov.

We walked in silence till we reached... Yep you guessed it... A bar. Great I thought. Not only was this going to be an arkward conversation it was most likely going to be a drunken one too. As I went to find a sutible table Dad got the drinks and to my suprise came back with a beer in one hand and an orange in the other. Well this just keeps getting better. I was now going to have to sit through my Dads drunken Jiberish soberly. Kill me now, wait that probably wasn't the best thing to wish when sat across from badass vamp father i reminded myself.

I stared numbly at the glass of orange that was now situated infront of my Dad and the beer infront of me. "I decided it was time to change my ways," Frank explained as he caught a glace of my shocked expression. "Especially now you've got a baby on the way," he continued

"Well thats good i guess," taking a large gulp of the much needed ale in my hand. After gathering my thoughts together again it hit me.

"Look Dad I get that your tying to change, but there is no way back for us, especially were this baby is concerned. Too much shit has happened between us and I can't let you muck this up, my last chance of happiness, you get that right?" I explained, pleading at the last part. Somehow after everything a part of me sympathised with my Dad. However I couldn't let that part take over now.

After that things were arkward so I did the sensible thing. I left. Dashing home before it got dark

Micheals POV.

When Shane got home it was just before dark thank god. I had been considering going to look for him as to avoid anymore mood swings from the girls. Even though Claire was the pregnant one Eve couldn't half give her a run for her money with her angry emotions!

Claire and Eve had gone upstairs to '_discuss'. _God knows what that mean. They were probably having a bitch fest as we speak.

"So.. How did it go," I pushed

"Fine."

"Fine? Shane..."

"Ok , he wants to see the baby when it's born, he trying really hard to get himself together, but i said no too much shit has happened."

Great. He was back to reck lives again, but as long as Shane stood his ground.

"He seemed sincere enough," Shane whisped a bearly audible whisper

Or not...

"You were starting to fall for it weren't you. Is he hell _trying._" A new voice had joined our conversation... Claire.

"Every time Shane. Get it into your thick head. He doesn't care for you or anyone else!" She screamed before retreating to their room slamming the door as she went. Another trick she had learned from Shane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the 5th installment for you, just so you know I am a little disapointed I only got 2 reviews, Is it getting worse? I do promise it is boring now but it WILL improve I promise.**

**Also I only came back from holiday on Friday which is why i havn't updated for a while.**

**ENJOY! D **

* * *

Days passed by in the Glass House without much of a thought. They were all spending more time there which made the house very warm and homely... More than usual for some reason. However their was one person who brought sent a shiver right through the center of the old, Victorian style house raising the awareness of everyone in it. But the more they saw of him, the more the house and everyone got use to his presence. With only weeks left till the arrival date of Claire and Shane's baby hardly anyone left the house.

Much to Shane's disappointment he still had to go to work. They were not poor but not well of enough to cut of any income, especially at this important time. It wasn't so bad though. Shane liked his job now. After all, art had always been his thing. Numbers and Literature- not so much. But luckily for him and Claire he had landed a place at the new tattoo shop just on the border of Morganville, _'Texas Ink'_. He had trained there and ever since loved it.

"I'm really _really_ happy for you Shane but if you _ever, _I repeat _ever _come home with a tattoo i **will **kill you," were Claire's exact words a month last year when he announced his new employment, and up to now Shane had kept his word.

Everyone had to admit though, some of the tattoo's Shane did were phenomenal. Claire often went with him to work in the earlier stages of her pregnancy. She was friendly witha girl who worked their, Jess. They would both sit and natter like girls do while all the guys in the shop were left to do all the work.

"It's a good job your such a likable girl Claire, stealing all my staff," The owner mike would often joke.

Claire would simply flash him a seductive smile that would bring a smile to any mans face and carry on reading here gossip mags.

In the sunning morning of July 17th Frank came round just as Shane left for work. He and Claire sat at the kitchen table just thinking.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Franks voice startled her out of her dream world of the book she'd read the other day. '_Shiver'_It was called. A story about werewolves that interested her. It was a fantasy but left her wondering, if vampires were real who's to say werewolves aren't?

"Well I'm not really bothered but Shane wants a girl, he says boys are too much trouble" Claire replied smiling at the end part.

"It's true," agreed Frank "Especially if Shane was anything to go by," He laughed

'_That's probably true' _thought Claire. She was pretty sure Shane hadn't been the easiest child, however he hadn't had the best parents to be honest.

"Molly always guessed what she was having" Frank continued slightly quieter than he had been before. "Some kind of woman's instinct," He smiled. No matter what anyone said there was nothing in that mans expression or voice that even suggested he didn't care for his family. Claire knew different.

"What was she like?" whispered Claire. Shane had said always spoken of his Mum highly. Probably because he wanted to remember the good time rather than the bad, but she really wanted to hear about her from Franks view. Someone who most likely beat his wife on more than the one occasion Shane had spoken of. The only one he had witnessed first hand.

Frank drew in a deep breath full of thoughts and memories. "She was tough. Never gave up, you remind me a lot of her actually"

That made Claire smile although she wasn't sure if she should. Molly had never walked away from her drunken abusive Husband. She had stayed with him, putting herself and her kids in dangar. Even though it made her sound horrible and selfish, Claire didn't know if she would do the same in that situation, and she knew she never would. Shane had always said his one goal in life was to be nothing that the Father he grew up with.

"She was pretty, very actually. She deserved so much better. I always told Shane that life dealt her a bad hand, but looking back its not true, she had the a great set of cards, i was the bad one she couldn't get rid of" He voice grew rough towards the end.

Claire couldn't take it. After getting herself together she struggled to get up before moving into the living room. She really didn't want to like Shane's father, but he was making it hard for her to not. He seemed so sincere. She mentally kicked herself for thinking such a thing before reaching for the TV remote. Just as she did a gut wrenching pain stuck her stomach forcing her to scream and keel over in pain.

Just then Frank rushed in.

* * *

**Well? I really do need you to review because i need to know what you think. Boy or Girl along with a name please :)**

**Thanks too...**

**Fangsbaby-**** Thankyou for yet another review! Just so you know I am loving your story 'Twisted Experiment'! Its one of my favs xD**

** shanesgurlxXx**- **Thankyou for your review It was really sweet and you should try writing a story! I was disappointed to find you haven't :L That might just be because I'm obsessed with fanfic ****though ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE READ!

**Ok I am soooo sorry for not updating I am just hopeing to God you haven't lost hope in the story because it is about to get really good. I've had exams lately and been ill inbetween but I PROMISE from now on I will update EVERY WEEK! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The ambulance arrived in no time and much to Claire approval Micheal had got back from visiting Amelie. She really didn't want to be alone with Frank in such a vulnerable state. "Micheal it hurts so bad," whimpered Claire, squeezing Micheal's hand as tightly as her weak bones would let her. "I know, I know, I'll come with you to the hospital, Shane is on his way," Michael soothed.

When they got to the hospital Shane was already sat in one of the squeaky, plastic chairs, looking like he didn't know weather to smile or cry. The nurse let them all into a small, well lite room where they would spend the next however long till Claire had her baby.

"Soooooo" Changed Michael in an attempt to lighten the mood, and take Claires mind of the pain. Shane and Claire laughed in unison before Claire screwed her face up in pain once more. "Ouch Claire my hand!" Complained Shane through the smile that was planted on his face.

"Oh Piss off you woose! If you think that is painful…"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," He pleaded regretting his last words.

"You better be!"

"I am" He said planting a kiss on her head.

_**Micheal's POV.**_

Sitting in the private room was kinda fun. We had a chance to talk without the interruptions of the TV or anything. Just friendly conversation…Except for when the pain hit Claire and she cursed at Shane like there was no tomorrow. Poor Shane.

"Should I ring Eve" I asked

"No Point," replied Shane " The baby isn't going to be here for a while, and there is no point us all crowding round.

He had a point but I still felt bad. For some reason when one person of out group was missing I always felt guilty. Like when you were in high school and you would get jelous your friends got invited to a party you didn't. Strange_**.**_

_**4 Long Hour Later…**_

Micheal's Pov

After 4 hours Claire finally went into labour meaning it was mine and Eve's time to leave. Eve was screaming in joy and whispering things like "It better be a girl" , and "I am gonna be the best auntie in the world!" And then it hit me. What the fuck was Shane doing? What happened to his hard core image? His ability to sleep with 7 girls a week? How did he let all that go for a girl? I really had no idea, but he did it because he really had found someone to love. As I looked besides me I wondered, did I really feel that?

Shane's Pov

As Claire gave her final push it was like something hit me in the face. This was it. This was my life. My family. And then I heard it. The thing I'd been waiting for, for nine long months. My baby. And it was the most amazing moment of my life. I looked down at our screaming baby. Our baby girl.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A GIRL!" screamed Eve as she carefully took my baby from my arms.

"Whats her name?" Asked Michael

"Lyssa Eve Collins" Me and Claire replied together.

And there we were. All together with our blond haired, blue eyed baby.

"Who's that teddy from?" Asked Claire pointing to a light brown fluffy bear sitting by the side of the cot.

"Urrr Frank brought it" replied Michael. Then I remembered. All was not okay. I trusted that man. Was that good?

* * *

**Ok the reason it's so short is because I REALLY didn't want to get into the ins and outs of child birth! Anyway because it's so short I'm going to update again this week so PLEASE DO NOT LOSE HOPE IN THIS STORY. I really wish I hadn't left it this long to update **

**THANKYOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED! I TRIED TO USE AS MANY SUGESTIONS AS I COULD SO THANKYOU THEY HELPED A LOT!**

**Please reveiw again you know how much they mean :)**

**Love Sophie xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**4 months later- Shanes POV**

_Where the hell is Claire _I thought to myself as I came down the stairs in my work clothes, holding Lyssa. I had to be at work in 15 minutes and Claire still wasn't home. She'd gone to Myrnin at 9 and promised she'd be home by 1 so I could go to work.

'Don't you have a client booked in?' Dad stated as if I didn't already know that.

'Yeah I do but I need to leave this little one with Claire first!' I replied keeping my calm.

Just then Lyssa coughed and was sick all over my shirt.

'I guess she really doesn't want you to go' Dad chuckled taking Lyssa from my arms so I could go get changed _again. _Apparently it's normal for babies to randomly puke, but seriously, point it in a different direction Lyssa!

By the time I'd cleaned up, and got Lyssa cleaned up I was late and Claire still wasn't home.

'I'm just going to have to take her with me' I huffed pulling on my jacket

'I'm no expert son but I really don't think a tattoo shop is any place for a baby. I'm not going anywhere, why don't I just sit with her till Claire gets here?'

It kinda made sense. Frank was no stranger to Lyssa, infact they got on well. She didn't throw up on him anyway! Claire probably would be slightly annoyed but she shouldn't be more than 10 minutes. With Christmas looming only weeks ahead I could really do without losing my job. This was Lyssa's first Christmas and it was going to be a good one. Claire and Eve had done plenty of internet shopping to make sure of that and guess who was paying?

'Okay, but if anything happens to her, I will kill you' I said adding a grin to the end not wanting to provoke a trust argument. Yes that's me. Not wanting an argument. Never thought that day would come.

'You have my word, now get of to work before they sack you leaving Lyssa with no Christmas presents!'

Grabing my design folder I gave Lyssa a quick kiss before heading for the door with the happy thought off Christmas running through my stressed out mind.

**Clares POV**

Crap, I was late and Shane was going to kill me. I hurried through the streets of Morganville desperate to get home, letting out a sigh of relief as I rounded the corner to Lott Street. Slowing my pase slightly I walked through the open gate to the Glass House taking my key out as I went. Surprisingly though the door was unlocked. I walked inside prepared to be met my stress pants of a husband and beautiful baby girl. However the house was eerie and from what I could tell, empty.

'Shane? Sorry I'm late babe…' No answer

'Lyssa?' Okay laugh all you will I wasn't expecting her to answer but y'know it was worth a shot.

The house was empty though. Shane must of taken her to the shop with him. Great. Even though I knew Lyssa was most probably getting loads of cuddles and attension in the shop right now, I didn't really want her being there. It was probably busy and her Daddy would be trying to work hard. So now I was faced with the task of walking there to pick her up seen as Michael and Eve were also at work and even if I could drive, Shane has taken the car.

Since I'd had a rather busy day I decided to call off at Common Grounds on my way to the shop and pick myself a coffee up. I toyed with the idea of getting Shane one to cheer him up after the little 'me being late issue' but decided against it as it would be stone cold by the time I's battled through the freezing Texas air to get to the shop. Cuddling my Mocha I walked in the direction of '_Texas Ink'_ , being careful not to slip on the odd patches of ice left from last weeks snow showers.

As I walked through the doors of the tattoo shop I was greeting by a _very _nice blast of warm air from the over head heater.

'Hey Mike!' I greeted with a smile.

With those two words Shane recognised my voice almost immediately, looking up from the man he was currently tattooing. I'd seen the designs Shane had drawn up for this guy. Something along the lines of an anchor with his daughters name at the bottom. Quite sweet actually.

'What are you doing here?' He questioned with a strange un readable expression on his face.

'I .. urrr… came to get Lyssa' I stuttered 'Where is she?'

'She's at home babe. I err kinda left her with my dad'

'Well she isn't at home, and neither is your dad because I just came from there,' I said, my voice forcefully strong.

By this time every employee in the shop was looking at her.

'Well it looks like Mr Frank Collins has really stepped up to his mark, taking Lyssa to the park and everything now is he?' Mike suggested

Somehow I didn't think that was the case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I got some really great reveiws this time so I tried to write up the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm afraid it's a bit boring and not too long but I think I'm probably going to update tomorrow cause it's getting to the good bit now :) **

**So anyways ENJOY! xD**

* * *

'I…I told him to wait at home! He promised' Shane started but was cut of by Claire

'Oh did he _promise_ Shane? Because your father is well known for keeping to his promises! I swear to God Shane if anything..' Claire was then cut of my Mike, Shane's boss.

'Guys, don't start arguing here ok? Shane leave now, call me as soon as Frank turns up and get back into work. Got it?'

With a single nod between Shane and Mike, their own silent agreement, Claire and Shane were out the door and in the car, Claire refusing to look at Shane.

'He's probably just taken her to the park babe, I really don't think we should be worrying.' He ended his sentence abruptly catching a glimpse of Claire's menacing glare from the corner of his eye, telling him she had her own thoughts, and they certainly didn't match his.

The ride home was silent, both Shane and Claire deep in thought and being back at the Glass House wasn't much different. The only noises were Claire's footsteps as she paces the wooden hallway and Shane's hushed pleas as he left countless voicemails for Frank in the kitchen.

Once it started getting late Michael and Eve we're phoned and made aware of the situation. It was getting dark outside which meant the idea of Frank taking Lyssa to the park was off the list of possible scenarios. This was the perfect time of the year for vamps. Lots of darkness, meant lots more feeds for the more savage of the vampire population. Shane and Claire were all too aware of this making the quest for their baby girl much more urgent.

**Eve's POV**

Driving back to the Glass house with Michael was horrible. I had so much anger building up inside me, most of it towards Shane. How could he be so stupid? I was definitely going to lose it with him when I walked through that door.

As if reading my thoughts Michael glanced at me cautiously not taking his eyes of the road ahead.

'Eve, don't go in there shouting your head off. Just think how they both must be feeling right now ok? They need reassurance, not blame.'

The worst part was, I knew he was right. Stupid smart ass boyfriend. The thing was I wasn't sure if I could just sit there. Lyssa was god knows where and I for one was not seeing many good sides to this. I knew Frank Collins, and whatever the hell he was playing at, he wasn't going to get away with it. Not if I had anything to do with it anyway.

Just then the car came to an abrupt halt, signalling the end of our journey. With one last glance at Michael and a small conversation taking place inside my head warning me not to say anything stupid, that I would probably end up regretting, we were out of the car and through the gate taking long strides up to the front door.

I walked through the door only to stop short when I saw Claire sat with her back against the wall of the light cream coloured hallway, legs tucked up to her chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head shot up as we entered. Her pale skin, paler than ever made her blend with the wall behind her, and the look in her eyes made me go over to her immediately, taking her in for a tight cuddle. I felt my own emotions coil up inside of me, but as I looked over at Claire, her face set like stone, showing nothing, other than her eyes which were lost, staring in the direction of the door me and Michael had just come through. Just then Shane came out from the kitchen with a somber look pasted on his face. I wasn't aware I was glaring at him until his raspy voice shot through the icy house brought me back to the current situation.

'I think we should call the police. Your right, it's dark outside and my dads a… well you know'

'Vampire Shane just say it! You let your baby, my niece be taken away by your dad, who is a vampire!' I was breathing hard now from my sudden outburst. Everyone's eyes we're on me.

Michael was already on the phone to the police (probably Richard Morrell) so I figured I might as well make myself useful.

'Look just go sit on the couch guys, I make us some coffee' I said, my voice returning to it's normal, non violent tone as I got up of the hard wooden floor helping Claire up as I did so. Once I'd got her over to the couch I took it as my opportunity to escape to the kitchen where Shane had previously been hiding before we got home, to be alone with my thoughts for a while.

**Shane's POV**

Once Eve had disappeared into the kitchen and Michael was busy on the phone I went to sit down on the sofa next to Claire. She didn't move as I sat down beside her. I felt truly horrible. The thought of Lyssa out there own her own, or worse, with my father made me feel sick.

'Claire… I'm so so sorry,' I said even though I knew sorry just wasn't good enough for her right now.

Just as I turned to look away from her pained face, she turn and through herself into a tight hug with me, silently crying into my shirt.

'I don't blame you,' she muttered. I barely heard it with her head buried into my chest, but I did. If anything it made me feel worse. She should blame me. She should hate me, but as always Claire just… forgave.

'I can't hate you right now, I need you too much,' she continued

'I know, I know I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much, I promise you we'll find her Claire.'

Being negative about the whole thing wasn't going to help anybody. That's when I realised we had to be strong and stick together.

* * *

**So like I said... not very long and slightly dull but I will be updating again... probably tomorrow if all goes well and I get some lovely reveiws from all you lovely people ;)**

**Thanks to all you lovely people who reveiwed, they really make me smile xD**

**Also I haven't said this for a while so incase you didn't know, I am not Rachel Caine and all these awesome characters do belong to her.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**love Sophie xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shane's POV**

Hours passed and we were all still counting the minutes my baby girl was gone. Richard Morrell had come round, but was currently being a useless dick by telling us that no investigation would take place till Lyssa had been missing for 12 hours…. So far she's been gone 8. It was now 9:30 and I was becoming restless, and pacing from one end of the living room to the other really wasn't helping anymore.

A blaze of thunder ripped through the dark night sky, shocking everyone in the room.

'I've had enough' I announced. 'Why are we all sitting here? I'm going to look for them, you with me Michael?'

With a nod of his head he went to grab his coat.

**Claire's POV**

Shane was right. Sitting here wasn't going to find Lyssa. I got up to get my coat but was dragged aside by a pair of warm arms wrapping around my frame. Once in the kitchen I pulled back to see Shane.

'Claire baby, please don't argue with me, but I really need you to stay here in case they come back.' The look in his eyes was so pained I didn't have the guts to argue. However as I processed what he had just said fear began to power my body. There was something about our current situation that left me fearful of being in this house alone.

'Don't worry Michael is persuading Eve to stay with you, and I will keep calling you the whole time I'm out ok?'

Knowing Eve was staying made my nerves subside, and I knew Shane would keep calling. Mainly because he'd had his cell phone strapped to him all evening, probably hoping his father would call… God I just couldn't think about him right now.

I gave Shane a sullen nod teamed with a massive hug which I think he needed as much as I did. I felt him relax as he kissed my hair before saying 'Me and Michael, we'll find her, I promise.'

With one soft, light kiss on the lips we parted, leaving me to watch helplessly as Shane and Michael headed out of the door and into the freezing night air, leaving me and Eve in the kitchen

**Eve's POV**

At first I really wanted to go with the boys. Being here…. It just made me feel helpless. It was so cold outside, and that poor baby. It didn't even bare thinking about.

I knew I had to stay here with Claire. As her best friend and sister I needed to be here with her. She needed me with her.

As the hours passed we received calls from so many people joining our search. Myrnin ( Claire's crazy boss), Rad (the car guy/ Shane's mate), Mike (Shane's boss), Jess and Owen ( The people who work with Shane), Dylan (Michaels boss), along with 3 or 4 people he worked with, and countless people me and Claire had met at college.

It gave us hope when little else could.

With so many people out looking in such a small town you wouldn't think it would be that hard to find a rather large biker dude walking round with a most likely cold, hungry, crying child. But even though Amelie could assure us Frank hadn't left the town, no one could tell us he wasn't using the underground passages running through Morganville. And that lead to a whole knew worry.

But right now I was curled up on the sofa with Claire. Neither of us speaking, other than when one of us would break down and be consoled by the other.

Ripping us out of our thoughts Claire's phone buzzed on the coffee table alerting us that Shane was calling again.

'Hey Eve, I'm gonna get this in the kitchen, k?'

She needed some privacy, For Shane to tell her things would be ok. Truth is… I wish Michael would do that too. Or did I? Did I really need Michael? In 5 years from now could I see us each with a ring on our finger, and a baby in our arms?

**Shane's POV **

Me and Michael had looked in so many places. It was so so cold and I could hardly feel my hands as they wound around torch with a deathly grip. Then my phone rang…. Amelie.

'Hello,' I breathed through the thick fog.

' Mr Collins, There has been a sighting of your dad…'

'WHAT WHERE?' I shouted as best I could over the pouring rain.

'Mr Collin I was about to say before I was rudely…'

'Oh shut up and just tell me where my daughter is!' I ordered. This really wasn't the time for a lecture on my rudeness.

'He was seen heading towards the lake on the west side of Morganville' she rushed before the phone line went dead. I think I may have upset her.

**Claire's POV**

As soon as Shane called I darted into the kitchen for some privacy. I was beginning to lose hope with every time Shane rang my phone. It's was the 7th time he'd called and I really wasn't hopeful of the news being any different to the last 6 times. But that changed very quickly. Right from the moment Shane spoke hello I noticed the change in his tone, which had to mean a breakthrough right?

'Shane, Shane have you found her?' I screeched barely able to contain myself. I noticed Eve join me in the kitchen but I swiftly turned around before skidding along the tiled floor towards the window in an attempt to get better signal.

'No Claire…' His voice dropped along with every ounce of hope that had been building within me.

'Oh' I managed, although I'm not quite sure how.

'Claire, there's been a sighting of my Dad… Of Frank. Do you know where the lake is? West Morganville where I took you that time?'

'I'll be there!' I rushed out before slamming my phone shut and turning to Eve.

'EVE! WE NEED TO GO… NOW!'


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY GUYS! =/**

* * *

In less than a minute Eve and I had our coats on and were battling our way through the thick fog and thundering rain. Once out the gate, we entered Eve's big black Caddy, heaving the doors open as they battled with the wind. We were barely belted in before Eve revved up the engine of her big baby and stepped on the gas.

Weaving our way through the countless spaghetti style roads of Morganville I began to lose my bearings as my eyes fought a losing battle with the ever thickening fog outside. My hand instinctively wrapped around the door handle with a deathly white grip as my body struggled to budge the feeling of nausea building in the pit of my stomach.

'Eve, be careful, can you even see?' I yelled above the struggling engine.

Eve apparently didn't feel like giving me a response, just a weak smile before bumping the big black death trap up a gear . Squeezing my eyes shut I hoped and prayed to every God I could think of that this was the end, and that my child was waiting for me at the end of this journey.

'Oh my God, Is this it?' I squealed at the sight of blue up ahead.

'Yeah, but we can't drive any further than this.' Eve said in a hurry as she bailed out of the car, me hot on her heals.

I felt my legs flail underneath me as I made a quick exit from the Caddy. After regaining most of my lost composure I allowed my eyes to follow Eve's finger, which I soon realised was pointing towards a bridge.

The bridge certainly didn't look short of use. In fact I could feel the cogs in my brain try to determine whether it was even safe! The dark blue liquid that seeped from underneath , flowing neatly south, was currently being disturbed by hundreds of heavy raindrops collapsing into it's depths.

Then my eye's found something even more terrifying. On the bridge stood a small gathering of people. Michaels blond hair shone clearly through the night sky, highlighting a broad figure next to him that could only belong to Shane. If it wasn't for Shane's ridged stance, I'm not sure my eyes would of bothered to venture past him. My brain instructed my to run to him, were I belonged. However as my eye's rushed to the other side of the bridge, they found even more precious cargo. My baby girl draped in the arms of the devil.

Without even thinking about it, my body set of towards the congregation in the centre of the bridge, and before I knew it I was running. My ears tuned into the heavy clomping of Eve's boots no more than a metre behind me as Shane eye's met mine. Holding his arm out he grabbed me as soon as I reached him pushing me slightly behind him.

After daring myself for over a minute I finally gathered the courage to look at Franks Collins, Morganville's very own kidnapper. There he stood tall and confident with Lyssa perched awkwardly on his left arm, whilst his right lay tensed at his side. Glancing wearily at his body It came to my attention that he was wearing nothing more than what I had seen him in that very morning. A short sleeved grey V-neck teamed with a pair of old slacker jeans, with holes in the knee's that were clearly there through wear rather than fashion.

No one knew what to do next. Not one of us had a plan as to what the next step should be, but our decision was made hastily when Lyssa's cry ripped through the freezing cold air. She was shivering violently in nothing more than a winters jumper that was clearly failing to shield her from the pouring rain.

'Dad! She's cold and she's hungry. What are you trying to do? Kill her?' Shane stated in an attempt to sound firm but the words came out coated in emotion and fear.

'Maybe.' Frank replied, as if he was quite frankly bored out of his mind at the whole situation.

'Okay, so tell me, what the hell has Lyssa ever done to deserve this from her Grandad?'

'Oh it's not what she's done Shane. It's what her fathers done. An eye for an eye I believe they say. You took my Alyssa away from me, so now I'll take yours.'

My world crumbled around me, but what's worse is that I was forced to watch as my husbands did the same.

He was going to kill our daughter. He was going to kill Lyssa. There was a long tension filled silence, but my eyes never left Lyssa. I needed her to know that her mommy was there for her.

'I'm sorry!' Shane cried, ripping me from my trance in the process 'I tried to save her, I swear but I just…' I watched in shock as Shane struggled to supply his mouth with the correct words to portray his grief.

'I was so close to getting her out of there, but I just couldn't…. I failed myself. I failed you, I failed Mom and I failed Lyssa' There was a pause and a barely audible hissing sound slithered through the air as he sucked in the icy surroundings through his teeth before continuing.

'You think I don't realise what I took from you and Mom. I do! Especially since Lyssa was born I realise exactly was a stole from you two. I realise that I lost you the opportunity to watch your daughter grow up and now you want me to feel the same.'

There was a long pause. Only the cries of Lyssa could be heard and even they were getting weak. I was afraid for them to stop because right now there were the only thing assuring me that she was still with us.

Shane's voice once again took me by surprise. 'I may not deserve the chance to watch my child grow up but her mother does. Clare does and Lyssa deserves to live.'

Fat tears were now pouring violently down his red cheeks, leaving icy trails as they descended down his chin.

I hugged his arm tight in an attempt to let him know I was there for him. With that he glanced down at me before gently easing his arm out of my grip and using it to secure my small body against his.

I hadn't realised but I too was now crying. I was Shane's wife and I had failed to notice how painful things had become for him. He was still grieving heavily for the lose of his sister on a daily basis and I was concentrating so much on our daughter that I hadn't realised. What kind of a wife does that make me?

'I'm afraid it's too little too late son' Frank voice remained level as it travelled through the thick air.

Then he did the once thing that truly made me want to throw my guts up. It made me want to kick, scream, and punch him. To throw myself off the bridge…. Anything to stop him doing what he was about to do.

Franks eye's locked with Shane's in an intimate stare before his feet moved in a semi-circle bringing him face to face with the splintered railing of the crumbling bridge. Gripping Lyssa's small frame with both hands he began to stretch out his arms.

'NOOOO!' I cried and without consent I felt my knees collapsed beneath me. I prepared my body for the impact of the upcoming collision with the ground below, but it never came. I felt cool, strong arms gather themselves around my waist, and before I knew it I was being willing wrapped in Michaels embrace. Forcing my head roughly into his chest he hastily blocked my view, turning my world black.

I felt my eyelids droop as the realisation hit my hard, stealing all traces of air from my battered lungs. I had lost. I had lost Morganville's live wrecking game. My body had already made it's decision to give up but my mind was willing it to do something… Anything to save my baby.

* * *

**Okay... So this story is going to be quite a bit longer than I thought seen as I've changed the plan and re wrote the next 3 chapters with means my updates are going to have to be quicker, so keep a look out for my story please! :) **

**Thankyou so much for all your reveiws, I cannot even express how much they mean but I would love to line you all up and give you all a super super hug :D**

**Pretty Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**Love yaz!**

**Sophie :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Read!**

**Ok so the thing is, after not updating for AGES due to being ill and GCSE's I kinda figured you'd have given up and no one would be interested anymore. **

**However I would like to give a HUUUUGEEEE thanks to: _lionandlamb7 _and _Myami911 _who reveiwed recently letting me know that you guys are still interested!**

**You have restored my passion for fanfiction so thankyou VERY VERY MUCH! xoxoxo**

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT I WOULD LOVE TO WRITE A SEQUEL IF YOU GUYS WOULD BE INTERESTED! XD**_

* * *

_Previously_

_Franks eye's locked with Shane's in an intimate stare before his feet moved in a semi-circle bringing him face to face with the splintered railing of the crumbling bridge. Gripping Lyssa's small frame with both hands he began to stretch out his arms._

_'NOOOO!' I cried and without consent I felt my knees collapsed beneath me. I prepared my body for the impact of the upcoming collision with the ground below, but it never came. I felt cool, strong arms gather themselves around my waist, and before I knew it I was being willing wrapped in Micheal's embrace. Forcing my head roughly into his chest he hastily blocked my view, turning my world black._

_I felt my eyelids droop as the realization hit me hard, stealing all traces of air from my battered lungs. I had lost. I had lost Morganville's live wrecking game. My body had already made it's decision to give up but my mind was willing it to do something… Anything to save my baby._

'W..W...WHAT DO YOU WANT?' I shouted, but my voice came out muffled against Micheal's chest. Turning my head away, I rephrased my previous babble.

'WHAT CAN I DO TO SAVE MY BABY?' I wished I could of let go of those words without releasing all composure I had left, but my babies face made that physically impossible. Her violent cries had now become somber filled sobs, but with them came reassurance. A knowing that my child was still in this world.

I watched with the taste of anticipation burning at the tip of my tongue as Frank returned to his previous position facing us. His face, just as blank as before, held no creases carrying emotion, just a surface coated in boredom. But that soon changed.

'LEAVE YOUR FAMILY'. The statement was sent flying through the ever thick misty surroundings with the force of anger and rage behind it. It wasn't aimed at me however, but at Shane. Franks icy grey eyes burnt deep into the depths of Shane's chocolate brown ones, creating a pool of confusion within.

'I don't follow,' returned Shane in little above a whisper. He understood. Willingly or not, the statement was not one to be misinterpreted.

'I want YOU to suffer. Lyssa is going to be taken away from you one way or another, but not necessarily from your _dear darling Claire_'. He spat. 'Not i you don't want her to be'

'OF COURSE I DON'T YOU SICK BASTARD, WHO WANTS THERE CHILD DEAD?' The words burst right put of Shane's chest as if his heart just couldn't bear them any longer. They were words coated in pain.

'Exactly' Frank replied in a deathly calm voice. He looked at me, before returning his gaze back to Shane to continue his proposition.

'Leave here and come with me, you'll never see Lyssa or Claire again but both will live'. The way he said it... As if engaging in everyday convrsation... It made me feel sick. Everyone was silent whilst I stood there, gasping desperatley, but my lungs simply weren't accepting the air.

The old cliché suddenly came into play in my mind. They say when you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. I wasn't dying. I was only just beginning to greive. Images of Shane and I, slid infront of my eyes.

Our first kiss...

The proposal...

Us getting married...

Finding out I was pregnant...

The day Lyssa was born...

He had been the best years of my life. I couldn't do it without him. Live in Morganville, raise a child.

I also wasn't prepared to lose a child and from a love filled glance at Shane, neither was he. Not like like he lost his sister. his mother. To Death. So he did what he had to do.

'I'll go, wherever you want' He rushed as if Lyssa's life was attached to a ticking time bomb, which it was. My gut twisted in every painful way. 'I'll go. Just give Lyssa back' The tears ripped through his eyes. He was giving away his family, and not for the first time.

With that, Frank laid Lyssa on the planks of the rain soaked bridge and in one swift movement, glided over to Shane.

With that... They were gone. Vanished. My husband, Lyssa's Dad, Eve and Michaels brother, Mikes star employee, and so so many peoples friend. He'd gained it all in Morganville, just to have it taken away.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short but I wanted the end to be short and sweet.**

**If I PROMISE to update more often, would you guys be interested in a sequel? I was thinking setting it about 3 years after Shane and Frank have left? Let me know please and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D :D :D**

**Love always,**

**Sophie :) xxx**


End file.
